War of the Worlds
by axmly
Summary: Reality and the Doctor Who universe collide. An episode of Doctor Who for a kid named Brandon is really taking place; right outside his own front door. After explaining to the Doctor that this whole world considers him to be a television show, the Doctor realizes that two universes have collided and he must set it straight before the paradox tears both the worlds apart.


It was late at night, perhaps one thirty. I didn't know, nor did I particularly care, because at night I counted my hours in _Doctor Whos, _so I could approximate that it was about two hours since I started my marathon. When did I start? Heh, I didn't even know that. I knew I was on the seventh season, and I had just finished watching Dinosaurs on a Spaceship. Fairly soon, I would be caught up with the rest of the world, and I would have to… ugh… god forbid, _wait_ for the next season. I had been using Netflix, which allowed me to just watch all the seasons consecutively, so it would be quite a shock to have to watch my Who like a mere… mortal.  
But I nearly had a whole season left. So I had to enjoy it for what it would be. I crossed my fingers for more River Song, I friggin' LOVE her. She hadn't been in the season so far, but I had only watched two episodes, so that left some hope.  
I looked at the next episodes title, _War of the Worlds._ Sounded good, perhaps they were going back to H.G Wells time, or to the time of the infamous radio broadcast. It left me wondering, and that was always good. I placed my cursor over the video, and clicked on the episode.

_**Doctor Who**_

"_**War of the Worlds"**_

"Whoooa, girl, calm down!" The Doctor exclaimed, patting the console of the TARDIS lovingly. It was shaking heavily, and smoke was erupting from the console, but just the same as any other day, right? Amy stood against the safety bar right behind the Doctor, arms and legs crossed and her lips pursed. She looked around for Rory, who she found hiding under the seats.

"What in God's name are you _doing_, Rory?" Amy asked, laughing a little.

Rory looked up quickly. "Just, you know, preparing myself for when we crash in some unknown planet where a bunch of hostile aliens want us dead."

Amy laughed. "Okay, fair enough."

"This shouldn't be so hard…" The Doctor mentioned quietly. "It's not like we are going anywhere too terribly complex."

Amy strutted over the console next to the Doctor, who kept flicking switches and throwing up levers in a hurry. "So where are we trying to go?" She asked.

"America. Texas, to be exact. I had a distress call on my psychic paper. It seemed serious, but She doesn't seem to like it for some reason…"

"Everything seems serious to you, Doctor. But as long as it isn't Utah, I'll be fine."

The Doctor didn't seem to pay much attention. He stood there for a second, stroking his chin, before he jumped up in the air and shouted.

"Of course! The green springy button! I do love a good button, especially when it's as springy as this. Oh, Doctor, you clever man!" He rushed around the console backwards, until he found the green button, and he slammed it down with both hands. "Oooh, still as springy as ever!" He exclaimed. "Hold on to your hats, boys and girls, because we are going down! And can I tell you something, Pond?"

Amy looked at the Doctor, confused, holding onto the safety rail as hard as she could. "…Yes?"

The Doctor smiled. "Geronimo!"

The TARDIS spun down, shaking violently, when with the help of the green springy button, it managed to get down to Earth with a magnificent crash, and a shake, making all of the passengers of the TARDIS fly in the air and collapse.

I paused the episode. I had heard something through my ear buds… an explosion of sorts. Or maybe it was just the show and I was getting paranoid. I laughed at myself, and started the show back up.

"Alright then, Ponds!" The Doctor said, jumping up, dusting off his shirt and straightening his bowtie. "Are _ya'll _ ready for _Texas?_" He asked, putting on an awful southern drawl.

Rory stood up, slowly, as if he were aching, and grabbed onto the rails behind him for support. "Please don't ever do that accent again, Doctor."

Amy got up, and looked over to Rory, scowling. "Yes, I am quite fine, dear husband!" Rory looked at her, confused and stammering with explanations, then she looked to the Doctor, a wide grin spread across her. "Yes, don't try that again." She said, holding back snickers.

"Fine, fine." The Doctor grumbled. "Rory, fetch me my coat, and Amy come with me!" The Doctor and Amy went below deck, and the Doctor open up a chest and began going through its contents. "Now Amy," He began, with his head still in the chest. "You are a… female of sorts, with some knowledge of clothing."

"Oh, Doctor, you are so flattering." Amy muttered, rolling her eyes. The Doctor jumped back up, Stetson on head and bolo tie in place of his bowtie, and his arms stretched out for Amy to get a good look at him.

"Huh? Huh? Don't I look like quite the Texan?"

Amy nearly burst out laughing. "You look like quite the something..."

The Doctor scoffed. "Well it doesn't matter what _you_ say, Pond, I will be wearing this no matter what!" And he stomped back up to deck.

"Then why'd you even call me down here and say I had some knowledge on clothing?"

"To make you feel good about yourself!"

Amy laughed.

The Doctor walked up to Rory for his jacket, and as he was putting it on, Rory looked at his new ensemble. "What is that string around your neck?"

The Doctor straightened his jacket and smiled at Rory. "It's a bolo tie. I wear them now, bolo ties are cool."

Rory muttered something condescending, then walked over besides Amy.

"Alright boys and girls, we are about to embark on a great adventure, we are going to step foot on new territory, experience new things like… like…"  
He pulled out a travel guide to Texas out of his jacket pocket, scanned the pages for a moment, while Rory and Amy looked at each other in puzzlement, then placed it back in his jacket and clapped his hands together. "Like _Taco Bell! _ Whatever the bloody hell that is…"  
He got up next to the two Ponds, put his arm around Rory and lead them walking forward. "Get ready, children, for the ride of your life!"

The Doctor pushed the door open, and they all walked outside. Right into a steaming crater, at night. The Doctor looked around, and scratched his head.

"What? What is this?"

"What were you expecting, exactly?" Amy asked, leaning against the TARDIS.

"I don't know; cattle and longhorn, cowboys on horses and steakhouses…"  
Amy smirked.

"That's like coming to England and expecting fish and chip shops everywhere and to have people have little cups of tea everywhere they walk."

"Well, that is pretty much all your Brits really do…" The Doctor said, his mind somewhere else. "This doesn't seem like Texas, but…" He put his finger in his mouth for a moment, then held it out in the breeze. "Yes, it is Texas! Surprisingly enough…"

"Can we get out of this crater or whatever? There is a small bit of water in here and there are mosquitos everywhere!" Rory asked, swatting away at the air.

"Yes, we probably should if we want to find out where the distress call was coming from. We can't be too far away from it."

The group walked up the small crater, Rory complaining about bugs and the mud, Amy laughing, and the Doctor with a burning determination to find out where exactly in Texas they were. They stepped up and out of the crater, and into someone's large yard, a house just a few steps away.

…I tried pausing my video. It wouldn't work. It wouldn't stop for a second, and there was something extremely off.  
That house. That yard. That crater.  
That was _my_ house. _My_ yard. _My_ crater of a pond.  
And the Doctor, Amy, and Rory, were coming right up to my house.  
Holy hell.


End file.
